


Doom's Day Plan

by DaisySharp



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fluff and Smut, He Wants to Do Doom, Idiots in Love, M/M, No excuses, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Victor von Doom Has a Heart, Victor von Doom is a Sap, What Have I Done
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisySharp/pseuds/DaisySharp





	Doom's Day Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doom's Day Plan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481160) by [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/pseuds/Shi_Toyu). 



拉脱维利亚的安全级别，特别是其皇室，是无可比拟的；或者应该说它是世界上最好的，这点毫无疑问。因此，在回来看见安然自若地待在他寝宫的人时，他不得不有点儿吃惊。

Tony Stark懒洋洋地躺在他的床上对他一笑，仿佛他出生时本该有的样子，裸着。

“欢迎回家，”他低低地说道。

Victor走向衣柜，一路脱下盔甲。

“我不记得有收到任何通过签证的通知。你是非法滞留于我的国家吗？”

“如果我说是的话，你会解开我的手铐吗？”

Victor轻笑，开始脱上衣。他的脊背直直地背对着Tony，而他在开口讲话时声音波澜不惊。

“你不是还在恢复期吗，在上次马德里坡的事件之后？相信我，在看见你被武装警卫从我宫殿里扔出来后，媒体一定会激动到尖叫的。”

越过他肩膀的眼神揭露了另一个天才的坏脾气。

“太残忍了，”他抱怨道，“只是个小小的叛兵起义，没那么刺激。”

“一个政权被推翻了。”

“也许他们应该多花点儿时间保证人民的幸福生活。我甚至什么都没干，我只是告诉他们现在可能是行动的好时机。”

仅剩下下半部分盔甲在身上，Victor转过身，气定神闲地走到床边。

“有趣，这可不是我听到的版本。”

Tony跪坐起身，回以一个挑衅的讥笑。

“噢？那他们是怎么说的？”

Victor一边膝盖压到床上，拉过他，直到他们嘴唇之间的距离仅剩下一点距离。

“我听说是你让他们进去，”独裁者低声道，“在分散皇后注意力的时候。”

“所以呢？你现在担心我勾引你的同时放反叛者进来？”

“Doom不是会被这些小把戏轻易欺骗的人。”

Tony翻了个白眼。

“Doom跟我干这种事儿好几个月了。要能把他推开，我肯定现在就这么做了。”

“Doom很清楚你的耐心比常人所知更多。”

“Doom也应该清楚，这整段用可笑的第三人称说的话早就过时了。”

Victor笑了，俯身快速地吻了他一下。

“Doom喜欢挑弄你。”

Tony愤愤打了他一下，在Victor笑出声的时候更生气了。

“而我还不厌其烦地在这个重要日子跑过来给你惊喜。”天才不高兴地说道。

Victor再次亲吻他。

“你真让我惊喜。我很好奇你是怎么通过安检的。”

Tony朝他眨眼。

“商业机密。”

Victor轻声笑了。

“那么，我想我要把它从你身体里取出来。”

他随着Tony一同倒在床上，手掌抚过Tony的皮肤，分分明明地感受到他的每根肋骨滑过指尖。

“你没有照顾好自己。”Victor注意到。

Tony翻着眼睛，臀部轻轻蹭着这位独裁者。

“我很忙。这又不是什么大事。来吧，现在我有更重要的事情要照顾。”

Victor低吼着，倾身向前，将Tony牢牢钉在床上。

“等会儿我会为你准备了一顿盛宴，你可以尽情享用。”

Tony朝他得意一笑，偏过头，好让Victor可以亲他的脖子。

“你真是知道怎么宠坏一个男人。”

“今天是我的重要日子，就像你刚才说的，而这意味着我想怎么过就怎么过。”

“而你想要花一整天陪我吃饭？”

“如果能让你永远待在这儿的话，我一定会这么做，即便仅仅是为了保证你按时吃饭、按时休息。你是无价之宝，Tony，你值得被如此珍视。你为之付出的那些书呆子——他们没给你应得的感激，他们不值得你的付出。”

Tony叹息。

“不要破坏气氛，Vicky。”

“如你所愿，”Victor应道，他知道继续这个话题只会引起下一场争执。“但你知道，在这儿，在拉脱维利亚，永远都有你的一席之地。”

“Sap,”Tony伸手摸到Victor的皮带，玩笑道。

灵巧的手指不怎么费力地很快解开了搭扣，接着转向扣子和拉链，于是Victor一会儿就和Tony一样全身赤裸了。

“和以往一样高效。”他赞叹道。

Tony冲他一笑。

“我知道怎么得到我想要的。”

Victor翻身，让Tony跨坐在他身上，宽大的手掌抚摸着Tony的臀部。

“很好，我相信你知道应该怎么做。”

Tony已经越过他去拿准备好的润滑剂了。

“我很确定我会这个。”他笑道。

他灵巧的手指环上Victor的阴茎，然后懒懒地打着转儿，然后等到射出来的时候，独裁者不得不发出一声满足的叹息。

“漫长的一天？”Tony开启话题。

“很多要处理的事情。毕竟连国定假日都有一定的工作时间，时间可不能因为我国人民的欢庆时刻而停止不前。”

“如果真是那样就好了。当然了，你自己一人就可以停止时间。”

Victor的手指缠入Tony的发间，将他拉过来亲吻，舌头侵入齿尖品尝深处的美好，一寸一寸啃咬着他的唇齿，直到放开。

“你我都知道事情并非如此简单。不要试图奉承来讨好我。”

Tony抓着他阴茎的手加了几分力。

“我讨好你干什么？我以为我才是操纵这一切的那个人。也许我只是想用不朽的赞美和深情打动你呢。”

Victor都懒得对此表示鄙夷，但就差一点了。

“你，亲爱的，是个威胁。”

他明亮的笑声在屋子里响起，Victor嘴角浮现出了笑意。

但这个男人如此轻易地攻陷了他。

Victor坐起身，让Tony继续稳稳地坐在他身上，但他不得不放开他手里的那活儿。他一边亲吻着这个天才的脖颈，一边揉捏着他的臀部。

“多么美。”他赞扬道。

Tony喉咙里含糊不清的声音表示了赞同。

“迫不及待了？”他问道，看着Tony向后仰着脖子等待他的下一串吻。

Victor为他取润滑剂的鲁莽惩戒地捏了一下他，又倒了一些在Tony的股缝间，手指滑入其中。

“你确实有一套，”他道，“你对掌控人的情感有特殊的天赋。”

“我可把这当作称赞了，”Tony的声音很轻，带着不稳的喘息，Victor的两根手指挤进了他狭窄的洞口。

“放松，我亲爱的，”Victor抚慰地在他脖子上留下一串串吻，“我会处理好这个的。”

天才渴求着Victor炽热的手指，那处又紧又滑，在逐渐习惯他的动作之后放松下来，很快Victor就能塞进第三根手指了。

“为我打开的如此完美，”他赞叹，“我不知道别人是怎么能够拒绝你的。”

Tony眼睛半阖着轻笑，脸颊泛红——他是如此的美。Victor希望他可以永远把他留在这儿。他不会和别人分享他，世界上其他人都不能。

“你又在考虑‘绑架’我的事儿了，”考虑到Victor正不紧不慢地冲撞着他的前列腺，他只能在喘息声中艰难地开口，“需要我提醒你这样做的后果吗？”

“我是个超级反派，这会比我平时担的风险多上一点儿，或者算是小一些——如果不是你在背后给他们撑腰的话，复仇者联盟和那些可悲的队伍是不会有胜算的。”

“Mmm……你忘了些事情。”

“那么，告诉我，是什么？”

Tony靠得更近，嘴唇堪堪停在Victor的耳廓上。

“我不需要任何人来救我，我自己就可以做到。”

Victor抽出放在他身体内的手指，轻微地调整了下位置，阴茎顶端对准了Tony的小洞。

“我想我得给你个不愿逃开的理由。”他道。

然后他猛地推进，一口气全根没入。Tony的头猛地向后甩，呻吟着将手指紧紧扣在Victor的肩上。Victor浅浅抽插着让Tony从刚才恢复过来，直到Tony晃动着臀部蹭上来。

他的每一次撞击都进入得更深。

“上帝啊，我想念这个，”Tony呻吟道，“过了太久了。”

Victor轻笑，倏地挺入，满意地听见一声短促的喘息。

“一个可信的不试图逃开的理由？”

“非常令人信服。我这一生中没比这更信服的时候了。来吧，给我戴上你的锁链和镣铐。”

这是一个很长的吻，持续了好一会儿，非常温柔。然后他们不舍地分开，互相抵着对方的额头。

“如果你真的能让我这样做就好了，”Victor惋惜，“我会使你成为我最好的陈年佳酿。”

“把我锁在酒窖里，让我陈熟？”

“我将品尝你，直到一滴不剩。”

他以舌头封住对方的笑意。

“Sap，”Tony玩笑道，然后用轻轻磨蹭，套弄着Victor的阴茎——以一种只能解释为故意的方式。

“你才是那个潜入我的国家，躺在床上纪念我当政的人。”

“我能说什么？我超迷重大纪念日的。”

但是他的眼神是如此的柔和，它们告诉Victor他在Tony的人生中有多么重要，而这正是他所需要的。

“多可惜，你没有错误的道德思想，”独裁者叹息，“你本可以和我站在一起成为一个完美的反派。”

“这可难说，也许有一天我会改变态度的。”

Tony哼着鼻子说道。

“而且我很确定，如果是这样，那肯定是由于一些强大的宇宙魔法。够多的‘如果’了，我想集中于今日，此刻。”

“我以为你是个未来主义者，”Victor忍不住最后来了句，“但，这样很好。”

他们像本该是一体那般地配合着对方的动作，尽管距离他们上一次这般联结很久了。他的寝宫里回响着肉体撞击在一起的声音，点缀以呻吟和喘息声。他们不徐不疾，他们充满从容，他们满怀爱意。

没有什么要着急的，他们慢慢攀上高峰，然后从悬崖上跌落。

他们一起坠落。

直到此时他们仍缠在一起。

Victor的手臂环在Tony的腰间，将他紧紧拥在怀里，另一只手抬起，穿过他的黑发；而这位天才的脑袋正躺在他的胸膛上。

“我不想你离开，”沉默之后，他承认道。

Tony偏过头吻了一下他的胸膛。

“我必须得走，”他回答道，声音听上去并不那么开心，“你知道的。”

Victor叹息，因为他知道，但那并不意味着他得喜欢这个事实。

“这个世界应该为有你这样一位尽职的保护者而感到幸运。”

“你太看高我了。”

“恰恰相反，我认为你没有正确认识到自己；因此，我得说出实话。”

尽管Tony试图压下笑意，Victor还是看到了，但他清楚对方不会轻易相信他说的。

“谢谢你，”天才轻轻说道。

Victor在他的发间印下一吻。

“随时为你，我亲爱的。现在，我们可以睡一小会儿，然后享用餐点，毕竟，我打算好好犒劳自己。”

Tony的眼睛顽皮地眨动着，对上他的。是的，为了保护和保有这个人，他原意做一切事情。

“那听起来是个不错的计划。”


End file.
